The present invention relates to test equipment, and more specifically, to relays used in test equipment.
Electronic devices are often tested using automatic test equipment (ATE). Generally, the tester includes a computer system that coordinates and runs the tests, and a testing apparatus. The testing apparatus includes a test head, into which the device under test (DUT) is placed.
Contacts in the test head are used to couple the trace of the DUT to the control mechanisms. These contacts, generally spring pins, are designed to send through a high fidelity and high speed signal from the computer system. A control circuit and timing generation generally controls access. Pin electronics are electronic components that control the individual pins. The individual pins are controlled by relays, electromagnetic devices for remote and automatic control of the pins. The relays are actuated by variation in conditions of an electric circuit controlled by the pin electronics integrated circuits. Relays are mechanical devices that are large in size, especially with respect to the other components on the test head. Reducing the size of the relays may result in the need for more complex control circuits. However, the size of the components that may be placed on a test head is limited.
Alternatively, electronic switches may be used in place of the relays in order to control the pins. However, electronic switches either have low bandwidth or high resistance when they are on, or low breakdown voltage and high leakage current when they are off. Transistors are disadvantageous, as they do not have a suitable combination of through bandwidth, on resistance, and breakdown voltage.
It is an object of this invention to provide for automatic test equipment that utilizes a micromachine relay for controlling pins.
It is a further object of this invention to reduce the electric length from the device under test (DUT) to the pin electronics.
A pin controller is described. A pin controller comprises at least one spring pin designed to movably couple the pin controller to a device under test (DUT) to provide signals to the DUT. The pin controller further includes a micromachine relay coupled to the at least one spring pin to control the movement of the at least one spring pin and an integrated circuit for controlling the micromachine relay.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows below.